Frozen Pain II
by STATICKILO
Summary: Read Frozen Pain first to know whats going on today Chazz was not paying attention to his actions leaving him and Jaden suspended


Hi everyone this story is not originality mine it was discontinued hover, I talked with the creator and he was fine with me taking over it doesn't end here I hope you like it :D (It don't know how to portray the characters but I'm basing them off the manga)

This takes place the flowing morning after the little game Chazz and his so called friends had played a  
Game of spin the bottle. The sun slowly raises over duel academy and shines through the windows right in Chazz's face causing him to get up from his sleep "Stupid sun" he yells as he throws his pillow across the room. "Aside from that annoying game yesterday I don't know what could be worse" Chazz look to his left and noticed Blair's bag of stuff on the floor next to the door he forgot she had bunked in with him. Chazz facepalmed himself and thought Blair could be out and about because he didn't see her any where Chazz looked at his alarm clock and saw it was unplugged with a quick look at his cell phone he rushed as fast as he could to get dressed and to get to class.  
As Chazz rushed in to the front doors he had about five minutes to get to class as soon as he sat down Chazz noticed Jaden looking under his desk and giggling. "Is gum under the desk really that funny slacker"? Chazz asked.

"Oh Chazz it's you " Jaden says with a bit of laughter in this tone and puts something behind his back.

"Wacha got there looser" he noticed light under the desk.

"Oh it's nothing" puts the item away as class starts.

About an hour later...

Jaden pulls out the object again this time Syrus was looking and laughing to. Chazz moves his head to take a closer look and noticed it was a camera with photos from the night before Chazz clutched his fist. Where did he get that? Was the first thing that came to mind the next was Jaden was going to pay. It's now the middle of the day everyone had sat down for lunch Chazz sat down on a bench with his arms crossed and saw Blair walk up to him." what do you want kid can't you see I'm busy" as he looks the other way.

"Isolating your self is hardly what I would call being busy" Blair said in a smug tone.

"How did Jaden get that camera anyway"?

"I think that's Alexis's camera" Blair assumed.

"Well now it's mine knowing Jaden he's bound to tell others about that night" Chazz said as he was walking toward Jaden and his friends. "Look man you might as well hand that over now before anyone else sees what's on there."

"But Chazz I'm not going to tell everyone" Jaden said with his mouth full of food

"I will only ask you one more time HAND ME THE CAMERA!" He grabs Jaden's collier of his shirt and pulls him to his feet.

"Chazz what are you doing?" Jaden said heightening his voice as people started to gather around.

"Look I just don't want certain people seeing what's on their ok" Chazz said as he lets go of Jaden's shirt with a little shove. By now there was a crowd of people in a circle and it was hard to see what was going on Jaden's friends couldn't tell including Blair.

"What is all of this?" said Crawler (ya he's here now -.- )"YOU TWO IN MY OFFICE NOW !"  
While on their way they were mumbling to each other.

"Look Jaden lets agree to not say how any of this happened alright". Chazz reaches his hand out to shake Jaden's and he agreed as well.

"So give me a good reason why I shouldn't ex spell you two?"

"Uhmm... where the best in the school" Jaden said.

"We didn't even do anything bad just yelled that's all" Chazz said.

"I'm tired of these excuses you are both suspended for two weeks and are required to stay at your dorm the whole time with no company if I catch you somewhere else you are both expelled do I make myself clear".

"Oh no don't make me miss class for two weeks" Chazz said sarcastically. "Can't really suspend us on an island can you"

"One more comment like that and I will expel you, now both of you get out of my office".

"Crawler never stops his ** doesn't he am I right Jaden?"

"I guess you can say that Chazz well I'm off to the dorm see ya " Jaden runs off and goes out of sight.

"When the hell does Jaden obey the rules I don't buy it". As Chazz walks down the road to his dorm he noticed Blair walking toward him and she looked upset almost as if she was about to cry.

"So what happened" she said quietly.

"We got suspended for a few weeks no big deal" Chazz said calmly.

"This isn't a joke you could have been expelled both of you It isn't funny" Blair started to raise her voice.

"Look didn't you want Alexis and Jaden to be broken up? Well now that were both suspended they can start to drift apart don't you think"? Chazz was still calm.

Blair was relay mad now and she was crying and yelling a bit at the top of her lungs " YOUR AN IDIOT THE REASON I WANTED THE TWO BROKEN UP WAS SO JADEN WOULD BE SINGLE NOW THAT HE'S SUSPENDED I WONT BE ABLE TO TELL HIM!" Then she ran off before Chazz could say anything.

"Wow tell him what... ohh… aww crap now I feel bad well I should at least try to make things right It's going to be tricky avoiding crawler for a few weeks I'll try to get started tomorrow". Chazz slowly walks to his dorm room and lies down.


End file.
